warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cold/Season Five
Season Five THIS SEASON IS FINISHED! :) Blurb The two sisters, Storm and Shade, are finally and truly reunited. The two have so many things to talk about, but perhaps that could wait for another time. A new crisis appears, and Storm knows that it's up to her, and her "group" (that has changed so much) and her beloved sister to end this. (note: Every season, episode seven will be Shade's episode. In first person and all that :)) Episodes WARNING: Reading this blurbs may spoil the episodes! Read at your own risk. Episode 1 - Catching Up Storm and Shade catch up for old times sake for real, and the two sisters realize that having each other is better than having nobody to confess to. As Shade and Brownhare get real, Storm realizes that Snowbreeze has something to say. (Snowstorm anyone?) Episode 2 - Sunburns It turns out that the worst of their problems is the side group that Sunny, the rogue they encountered in the "Vicious", is laying siege on the Clans. Storm knows she must do something about it, and she realizes that the she needs to know more about Sunny than knowing that she's angry about Crowheart. Episode 3 - Frost Forming Once again forced into an alliance with Frosty's rogue group, the Clans, and Storm, find themselves in a bad position. It's obvious that they're both being targetted for Crowheart's demise, but something doens't add up. There's more to his death than they realized. Episode 4 - Doesn't Add Up (A Tessa episode) Tessa lets herself be involved in this Clan cat's mysterious death and involvement in Sunny's rage. She and Duskshadow team up together to figure out what's going on. It's obvious that Crowheart's death affected Sunny a lot, and Bramblestar himself doesn't know what's quite going on. Episode 5 - Runs So Deep Sunny and Storm are thrown into a battle together, and Storm realizes that Sunny wants to know what exactly happened to her "mate". The pieces of his death doesn't quite add up together, and Storm can't figure out why. Episode 6 - Puzzling Prices Tessa comes back with the pieces they need: Crowheart's body was never found (well after his vigil), and his buriers were killed or at least they disappeared. Nobody knows what happened. Storm is astonished to know about this, and she realizes that maybe Sunny knew more than she was telling. And Frosty too. Episode 7 - Walking It Through (Shade episode!) Shade accompanies her sister to meet up with Frosty and Kitkat. Piecing the pieces of the puzzle together, Shade knows where this is going. She's experienced these steps all too well, the revenge for a murder, the missing pieces of a case, and then... Episode 8 - Steps Aside Storm and Sunny had bumped into each other on accident, and before they could launch into whatever fight they were going to do, someone interrupts it. The final pieces of the mystery is uncovered, and Storm is terrified to know what was going on. Episode 9 - Swirls of Lies Everything Storm knew was a lie. Crowheart was alive, and things were changing. Storm and her group attends Wavekit and Mosskit's apprentice ceremony, and they leave Tessa and Duskshadow to talk with Crowheart and Sunny. There's a lot more to the story. Episode 10 - Gorse Thorn Pains The problems were resolved, Crowheart and Sunny's group disappeared, presumably to disappear into their own life. Storm relaxes, but as their peaceful day goes on, something else appears into their life, another mystery yet to be solved.